


"Reluctantly" Friends

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Humor, Fourth Wall, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Light Angst, Mostly Just Nonsense, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Thomas was NOT expecting to see Virgil and Deceit crashed on the couch together, fast asleep.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celestial_Cluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/gifts), [MidnightCrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrayon/gifts).



> This is basically going to be pointless fluff and angst.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz
> 
> Oh, and for anyone interested, I have a discord server in need of members, because it's sort of dead. Hope to see you there!! 💕💕
> 
> https://discord.gg/KCcjCPv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy platonic Anxceit cuddles.

Deceit was a liar. The only nice thing his room did, for reasons the other sides couldn't fathom, was made it impossible to lie. It rendered Deceit's annoying habit useless. Which Deceit loved, seeing as how there was no translation necessary from falsehood to truth being made and possibly misinterpreted.

 

The first time Virgil and Deceit had an actual conversation was in the living room after the Accepting Anxiety videos.

 

"What are you not doing?" Deceit asked casually, glancing over at Virgil.

Virgil briefly looked up from his phone. "Tumblr. Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I don't like you," Deceit replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Virgil looked back at his phone, before his head shot up. He stared diabelievingly at Deceit.

"Wait, you **DO** like me?  _Why?_ " Virgil asked incrediously.

"You are unkind and not funny. You are unpleasant to be around." Deceit watched Virgil work the statement around, flipping words and rooting out the lies.

"Oh," he said again. "Okay."

Deceit frowned. "Do you want me to not prove it to you? I cannot tell the truth in my room," he suggested.

"Wait, your room stops you from doing your  _job_?" Virgil demanded.

Deceit nodded. "Uh...that makes NO sense, but by all means, lead the way," Virgil offered, still confused.

Deceit grabbed Virgil's arm and sunk out, reappearing in his room. "Your name is Virgil Sanders, and you represent Thomas' anxiety. I am his deceit. See? No lies," Deceit proudly demonstrated, grinning.

"How is this possible?" Virgil demanded.

Deceit shrugged, grinning. "Blame the author."

Virgil stared. "The what now?"

"The author," Deceit repeated. "You know, the weird teenage girl writing this fanfiction instead of sleeping even though it's three in the morning," Deceit explained.

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes, too tired to even try to understand what Deceit was rambling about. "Whatever. Wanna watch Mulan?"

Deceit shrugged. "Cool."

Virgil grinned. "I love this room."

"Yeah...me too."

 

Deceit's hand brushed against Virgil's leg as the two sat down back out in the mindscape. The anxious side hissed at him, jerking away. Deceit pulled away, muttering a backwards apology.

"Whateves, it's chill," Virgil mumbled, already fixated on the screen. The next time Deceit looked back at him, Virgil was fast asleep, snuggled into his blanket. Carefully, Deceit tugged on a corner of the blanket, trying to slide underneath. Virgil opened his eyes. "What, slimy boi?" he asked, still half asleep, squinting up at Deceit.

"I'm not cold," he complained. With a sigh, Virgil listed the blabket, allowing Deceit to curl up under the fuzzy fabric with a contented huff. Ten minutes later, they were both asleep.

 

Thomas yawned, streching as he stood up, exasperated at his computer's refusal to cooperate. "Virgil?" he called, confused by the silence in the mindscape. "Logan, Roman!" The two sides sprang up, Roman with his usual formal Prince attire, and Logan wearing...a pink and white unicorn onsie.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh...."

"I...you....ugh!" Logan stuttered. Quickly, he snapped his fingers and was immediately dressed in his usual dress shirt and tie.

"Where's Virgil?" Thomas asked, starting to get worried the longer the side stayed MIA.

"I heard noises from the living room earlier, so I assume he is watching an electronic theatrical prodiction of some sort. Have you checked the living room in the mindscape?" Logan asked.

Thomas facepalmed. "WHY...did I not think of that?"

Logan shrugged, already sinking out, followed by Roman and Thomas.

 

Virgil awoke with a start to whispers coming from across the room. Startled, he sat up, looking around wildly. Logan, Roman and Thomas stood before him, mumbling to each other. "What is going on?" he asked. He glanced at Deceit, who was still out cold, wondering if the deceitful side had sharpied his face while he was asleep.

Thomas looked up sharply. "Oh thank god, Virgil, you're awake. Are you okay? We didn't want to move you away from him while you were asleep, but Deceit wouldn't wake up, so we had to just leave you there, did he hurt you?"

"I'm sorry........what?"

"Did Deceit hurt you?" Thomas asked, looking worried. Patton was standing off to the side, twisting his fingers nervously.

Roman had a hand on Patton's shoulder. The other was wrapped around the hilt of his sword, reay to draw it if trouble was raised.

Logan was blank as ever, but kept sending Deceit uncertain glances whenever he thought the others weren't looking. "Uh...guys? You do realise that I was willingly watching a movie with Deceit...right?" Virgil asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at Thomas. The Host flushed and looked away. Patton shuffled his feet guiltily while Roman released his grip on his sword, looking sheepishly at Deceit.

"Oh...sorry...."

Deceit blinked sleepily, beginning to wake up. Virgil glanced over at him, grinning at the other side's disheveled appearance. "Virgil? Wha's goi'g 'n? he asked, still to groggy to lie, his worda slurred.

"They thought you were holding me captive," Virgil said, snorting with laughter at how ridiculous it sounded when he voiced it aloud.

Deceit just rolled his eyes and pushed back under the blankets. The next time a side walked in on Virgil and Deceit, they knew better than to interfere.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two for those who wanted me to continue! Chapter summary will be added when I'm not sneakily writing during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the reviewers who wanted one more (or several more) chapter(s):
> 
> -BlackRose (Guest reviewer)  
> -Midnight Crayon  
> -Celestial_Cluster
> 
> Mind you, these reviews (I think) are from quite a while ago, but thank you!!!

Patton winced at the step creaked. Stepping carefully down to the next step, he braced himself, waiting for the squeal as he settled his weight on the wood. Relaxing when nothing happened, he snuck down the rest of the stairwell and felt his way along the wall, flicking on the kitchen light as he entered.

He had to stifle a shriek when there was a shuffle and a muffled "ouch!" from somewhere above his head. Dropping the plate he had just picked up, he backed away, looking frantically for the source of the noise.

He stumbled backwards until he's in the living room, pressed against the side of the couch. "Pat?" Virgil's voice startled him, but he relaxed immediately.

"There's something in the kitchen," he whispered. "It...it..."

Virgil stiffened, turning in the direction of the kitchen, creeping forward. Patton clung to his arm, eyes wide.

He slung an arm around Patton, pulling the shaking Side against him protectively. A low hiss rumbled in his throat, cutting off abruptly. Patton glanced up from where he had hidden his face on the dip between Virgil's neck and shoulder.

Virgil was laughing. Patton slowly let go of his friend, eyes travelling upwards to where Virgil was pointing, hand shaking with laughter.

Deceit was peering over the top of the fridge, blinking sleepily down at them. Patton stared open mouthed at him, disbelievingly.

A giggle slipped out of his mouth, and another, until both he and Virgil were collapsed on the floor against each other, gasping for breath.

That's how Logan found them when he heard the crash of Deceit falling off the top of the appliance he had chosen as a pillow as he fell asleep again, draped over the edge of the refrigerator. Virgil had managed to catch him, but it also sent all three of them back into a fit of breathless laughter.

By the time they had managed to get themselves under control, Roman and Thomas were standing behind Logan, all three of them utterly confused.

Not that Logan would admit it, but as soon as Virgil had been able to explain that situation, he might have had a laugh about it as well. In his room alone. Of course, we're not supposed to know about that. But...we do. So does Roman. He'll blackmail Logan with it later.

Later. But for now? It's movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little more ominous than I planned, but hopefully it turned out fluffy enough to satisfy everyone. Thank you MidnightCrayon, BlackRose and Celestial_Cluster (and everyone else!) for leaving reviews and inspiring me to write more. 💕  
> Side nore, I'm adding more to this later, but I deemed it long enough to post (m)alone for now. I'll go back and maybe just add more as a separate chapter, and have that be a short filler chapter until I get some more inspiration. If there's anything you guys think I should add in future chapters, please let me know, I'd love to get some of you guys involved, I absolutely love your guys' input.  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz


End file.
